ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
EUROVISION 2016: STOCKHOLM
As we did with last year, this is just a page where anyone can make their rankings on the 2016 Eurovision songs. As it was last year, this'll likely just be me and Nina with occasional input from Justin, but oh well. Also I got a new laptop thank god lmao. Delilah My Rankings 1) Latvia "Heartbeat" by Justs – 10/10 2) Estonia "Play" by Jüri Pootsmann – 10/10 3) Italy "No Degree of Separation" by Francesca Michielin – 9/10 4) Poland "Color of Your Life" by Michał Szpak – 9/10 5) Malta "Walk on Water" by Ira Losco – 9/10 6) France "J'ai cherché" by Amir – 9/10 7) Ukraine "1944" by Jamala – 9/10 8) Bulgaria "If Love Was A Crime" by Poli Genova – 9/10 9) Czech Republic "I Stand" by Gabriela Gunčíková – 9/10 10) Norway "Icebreaker" by Agnete – 9/10 11) United Kingdom "You're Not Alone" by Joe & Jake – 8/10 12) Germany "Ghost" by Jamie-Lee Kriewitz – 8/10 13) Croatia "Lighthouse" by Nina Kraljić – 8/10 14) Azerbaijan "Miracle" by Samra – 8/10 15) Sweden "If I Were Sorry" by Frans – 8/10 16) Albania "Fairytale" by Eneda Tarifa – 8/10 17) Armenia "LoveWave" by Iveta Mukuchyan – 8/10 18) Serbia "Goodbye (Shelter)" by Sanja Vučić – 8/10 19) Hungary "Pioneer" by Freddie – 8/10 20) Iceland "Hear Them Calling" by Greta Salóme – 8/10 21) Cyprus "Alter Ego" by Minus One – 7/10 22) Bosnia and Herzegovina "Ljubav je" by Dalal & Deen feat. Ana Rucner & Jala – 7/10 23) Spain "Say Yay!" by Barei – 7/10 24) Greece "Utopian Land" by Argo – 7/10 25) Lithuania "I've Been Waiting For This Night" by Donny Montell – 7/10 26) Montenegro "The Real Thing" by Highway – 7/10 27) Belarus "Help You Fly" by Ivan – 6/10 28) Switzerland "The Last of Our Kind" by Rykka – 6/10 29) Netherlands "Slow Down" by Douwe Bob – 6/10 30) Romania "Moment of Silence" by Ovidiu Anton – 6/10 31) Austria "Loin d'ici" by Zoë – 6/10 32) Macedonia "Dona" by Kaliopi – 6/10 33) Georgia "Midnight Gold" by Nika Kocharov & Young Georgian Lolitaz – 6/10 34) Russia "You Are the Only One" by Sergey Lazarev – 6/10 35) Australia "Sound of Silence" by Dami Im – 6/10 36) Slovenia "Blue and Red" by ManuElla – 5/10 37) Finland "Sing It Away" by Sandhja – 5/10 38) Belgium "What's the Pressure" by Laura Tesoro – 5/10 39) Moldova "Falling Stars" by Lidia Isac – 4/10 40) Israel "Made of Stars" by Hovi Star – 3/10 41) Denmark "Soldiers of Love" by Lighthouse X – 3/10 42) Ireland "Sunlight" by Nicky Byrne – 2/10 43) San Marino "I Didn't Know" by Serhat – 1/10 Nina My Rankings 1) Italy "No Degree of Separation" by Francesca Michielin – 10/10 2) Austria "Loin d'ici" by Zoë – 10/10 3) Bulgaria "If Love Was A Crime" by Poli Genova – 10/10 4) Croatia "Lighthouse" by Nina Kraljić – 9/10 5) Germany "Ghost" by Jamie-Lee Kriewitz – 9/10 6) Albania "Fairytale" by Eneda Tarifa – 9/10 7) Estonia "Play" by Jüri Pootsmann – 9/10 8) France "J'ai cherché" by Amir – 9/10 9) Latvia "Heartbeat" by Justs – 9/10 10) Sweden "If I Were Sorry" by Frans – 9/10 11) Switzerland "The Last of Our Kind" by Rykka – 9/10 12) Azerbaijan "Miracle" by Samra – 9/10 13) Australia "Sound of Silence" by Dami Im – 9/10 14) Iceland "Hear Them Calling" by Greta Salóme – 8/10 15) Ukraine "1944" by Jamala – 8/10 16) Norway "Icebreaker" by Agnete – 8/10 17) Lithuania "I've Been Waiting For This Night" by Donny Montell – 8/10 18) Cyprus "Alter Ego" by Minus One – 8/10 19) Russia "You Are the Only One" by Sergey Lazarev – 8/10 20) Hungary "Pioneer" by Freddie – 8/10 21) Serbia "Goodbye (Shelter)" by ZAA Sanja Vučić – 8/10 22) Greece "Utopian Land" by Argo – 8/10 23) Czech Republic "I Stand" by Gabriela Gunčíková – 8/10 24) Israel "Made of Stars" by Hovi Star – 8/10 25) Malta "Walk on Water" by Ira Losco – 8/10 26) Spain "Say Yay!" by Barei – 7/10 27) Netherlands "Slow Down" by Douwe Bob – 7/10 28) Bosnia and Herzegovina "Ljubav je" by Dalal & Deen feat. Ana Rucner & Jala – 7/10 29) Slovenia "Blue and Red" by ManuElla – 7/10 30) Ireland "Sunlight" by Nicky Byrne – 7/10 31) Moldova "Falling Stars" by Lidia Isac – 7/10 32) Belarus "Help You Fly" by Ivan – 7/10 33) Macedonia "Dona" by Kaliopi – 7/10 34) Poland "Color of Your Life" by Michał Szpak – 7/10 35) Belgium "What's the Pressure" by Laura Tesoro – 7/10 36) United Kingdom "You're Not Alone" by Joe & Jake – 6/10 37) Denmark "Soldiers of Love" by Lighthouse X – 5/10 38) Finland "Sing It Away" by Sandhja – 5/10 39) Armenia "LoveWave" by Iveta Mukuchyan – 4/10 40) Georgia "Midnight Gold" by Nika Kocharov & Young Georgian Lolitaz – 3/10 41) San Marino "I Didn't Know" by Serhat – 2/10 42) Montenegro "The Real Thing" by Highway – 1/10 Mau My Rankings ; Favorites ; Second favorites Category:Eurovision